


That Time Ishimaru Was Forced To Take A Break

by xXxHighschool_SweetheartsxXx



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Dork Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Fluff, Ishimaru needs a break, M/M, Owada Mondo Swears, Owada doesn't know how to make tea, Short & Sweet, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxHighschool_SweetheartsxXx/pseuds/xXxHighschool_SweetheartsxXx
Summary: Ishimaru needs a break. Owada takes care of him when he's forced to go home from sickness.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro & Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Monokuma & Ishimaru Kiyotaka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	That Time Ishimaru Was Forced To Take A Break

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: School has started back up, and my schedule is too small, so I'll be uploading less and less! Be aware!
> 
> It doesn't seem like it, but Ishi and Owada are a couple here💖😌🌸

The door opened. "Ah, Ishimaru!" Monokuma says. "You're surprisingly late–"

He stops upon seeing the Moral Compass. He looked, in all honest, like a disaster.

His face was red, his eyes had circles under them and were half lidded.

Even his eyebrows were more calmed, furrowed in the sense of pity.

His breathing was heavy, his chest rising with every in and outer hale.

"Uhm... Ishimaru?" Monokuma says. "Are you okay, kid?" Ishimaru bows.

"Apologies, sensei!" He wasn't shouting. It was quiet, weak, raspy.

"Pardon my indecency." He then proceeded to sit down, like him looking half dead was nothing.

Monokuma takes a few blinks, before clearing his throat and continuing the lesson.

—

All throughout, Ishimaru looked like he was going to either fall asleep, or pass out.

He kept almost falling forward into his seat, his eyes would be closed and all.

Then he would quickly pull himself back up straight. "Ishimaru," Monokuma says, stern like iron.

"You should– _Need_ , to take the day off." Ishimaru rises up, fumbling with his arms.

"W– What? N– No! Of course not!" He coughs into his elbow.

The class backs up. "I'm perfectly fine, sensei!" Hagakure retorted. "No you aren't! You've been zombie all morning!"

Monokuma interrupted him. "Hagakure, stay out of this." Now he was putting his foot down.

"Ishimaru, I'm sending you home for the day." Ishimaru objects.

"P– Please! I– I'm in a fine condition!" Monokuma snaps. "That's it, I'm calling your father and the principal!"

"No! Please!" Ishimaru attempted to shriek, but it died.

—

Ishimaru felt disgraceful. The Ultimate Moral Compass sent home, because of a small cold? Absurdity!

Ishimaru had found himself in his kitchen, making tea to help him relax.

Coincidentally a knock also came on the door. As Ishimaru opened it, he was towered by a familiar figure.

"Mondo-kun?" Owada took one look at him and scowled. "Jesus, yer a mess."

He took Ishimaru by the hand. "Where's yer bedroom?" Ishimaru tried to struggle.

"Kyodai, I'm alright! P- Please unhand me!" Owada didn't listen.

Entering Ishimaru's room, he was surprised, but not shocked.

Ishimaru's bed was filled with books, paper, and every other school supply.

"Holy shit," Owada commented. "Can you not take a fuckin' day off!?"

He went over and immediately pushed everything off the bed.

"Mondo-kun, stop! You're making a m-" Ishimaru was cut off by his own sneeze.

Owada grabbed his hand again, forcing Ishimaru into bed.

"Your gonna' fuckin' rest, and I'm gonna' make sure of it!" Ishimaru gave up psychically fighting against.

Words were the easiest option. "O- Owada, I'm not too sick. All I need is some tea. I was making some,"

He pouted. "before you rudely interrupted me..." Owada groaned.

"I'll go finish it." He exited the room.

—

He came back with a small cup. "I dunno' how ta make it."

Ishimaru smiled, taking the cup. "It's alright, you tried." He took a sip.

He almost threw it up. "Nice," he swallowed it best he could.

He then sighs. "May I just do some work?" Owada grunted. "You really can't take a break, huh?"

A small whine bubbled in Ishimaru's throat. "Of course I mustn't! I must set an example for all students!"

Owada didn't reply. He just glared at his overworking boyfriend.

Ishimaru piped down. Then spoke once again. "Well, if I can't study," He looked away.

"can you... read the books to me?" Owada seemingly stopped working as a whole.

He was serious. Sick, and wanted to study. Owada scoffed.

"I– I guess," Ishimaru's neck snapped to him. "Really!?" He beamed. "Thank you!"

Owada felt his cheeks heat up. 'What a dork.' He thought. 'An adorable... dumb dork.'

—

The next day, Ishimaru had returned mostly back to normal.

He had after symptoms, but wasn't close to death anymore.

"I'm glad you're better, Ishimaru–kun," Fujisaki said.

"I am, too!" Ishimaru smiled. "All thanks to Mondo–kun!"

Owada, from across the classroom,suddenly gained everyone's attention, as they all stared at him.

He blushed madly. 

''Taka, as soon as this class is over, you're gonna' fucking pay. You are getting multiple kisses, you God damn adorable nerd.' He thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I prefer simpler writing rather than massive details and unnecessary quips, my writing comes off like a Horrid Henry book🤡
> 
> Anways, hope you enjoyed, if you don't mind, comments are really appreciated, and I pray you have a wonderful day!👋😁


End file.
